Explore This
by mayntailor
Summary: Forks can be deadly...but can they also lead to love? Only the schizophrenic ones. Pairing: Nay NR. Bit of swearing.


**A/N: **This took me two hours or so...and you can tell by the quality Right...I'm horrible...still touting Ray/Neela. Everyone dubs it 'Reela' but I'm going to call it Nay, as in 'Nay! Nay! Get away from Michael!' Think that's his name. At any rate...bit of swearing, maybe two words, actually. Don't be offended, as I really do think someone of Ray's high-moral conscience would have thought patterns in that manner. Uhm, what else? Last time I wrote a Nay, I stated it would prolly be a one-timer. Same here. I'm hideous at picking stories up again. And yes, yes, I _know _this was headed into juicier territory but be gentle, I'm a virgin of that kind. If any of you readers think you might want to use this piece as a base and go from there, just drop a note in your review or something. Right.

**Rating: **T for swearing.

**Pairing: **Nay (Neela/Ray)

**Summary: **Forks can be deadly...but can they also lead to love? Only the schizophrenic ones.

**Explore This**

**Author: MotelyMuse**

_Oh god he was dying oh god he was dying oh god he was dying…Fuck! I'm dying I'm dying I'm dying what the hell is that!_

"You…"

_Owowowowowowow!_

"…such a child."

_OW!_

"…just a needle…Stop it. STOP WHIMPERING THIS INSTANT!"

He stopped whimpering…only to cower under Neela's distinctly irritated scowl.

"Honestly," she growled, peering at Ray with dark eyes. He offered a simpering, if weak smile to slate her annoyance, but to no avail.

"Honestly…haven't even _started _sutures yet! Just a bloody needle – will you _stop _flinching? Should have waited for the police to handle him; what do you weigh? Eighty? Ninety? That tackle was impressive…can't _believe _he stabbed you with a fork. A fork! Probably schizophrenic."

"The fork?" He muttered, darkly sarcastic and enjoying the pinched frown on Neela's face. "Can we finish this? Like now? _Now? OW!_"

Her grin was decidedly evil and smug. "Are you going to stop behaving like a toddler with a bee sting then?"

A blush flared in Ray's neck and face. He snarled, "Yes."

Neela rolled her eyes, deftly, expertly sewing the gash on Ray's forearm. A moment later, the tight row of stitched disappeared under a bandage and Neela stepped back,eyeing her work.

"Done." She announced primly,smirking at the other intern. Ray examined the finished product with deliberate methodic slowness then raised a weary gaze to her. For a moment, both were still in the ensuing silence. Then, clearing his throat, Ray began…

"So…the other night…"

"Really shouldn't have wandered in like that…" she coughed, blushing.

"..forgot to lock the door…" Ray dogged on.

"…didn't know we were out of towels…" Neela gave the ceiling a thorough examination.

"…I didn't even _hear _you come in…"

"I thought it was the shower next door…"

They stared at each other. Without warning, Ray burst out laughing; caught up in mirth to the point where he toppled backwards onto the hospital bed Neela had procured for the stitching. She wandered closer, wondering mildly if the painkiller had addled his brain…

"C'mere." He grunted, pulling Neela on top of him. She froze, eyes darting to the enclosure of curtains Ray had _insisted _on.

"Ray…what are you doing?"

"Hmmm?" _He _was grinning now.

"We're going to get caught!" Neela hissed, reddening.

Ray raised an eyebrow, "You know…you weren't complaining the other night after you 'accidentally' walked into the bathroom…"

"We were in the apartment," she said bluntly, eyeing his hands, one of which was inching closer to her face. "And I thought…you were…I mean it _sounded _like you were—"

"Offended?"

"Regretful, actually."

He stared at her and offered a gentle smile.

"I'm not regretful _or _offended… It was just, with one thing leading to another as it did, and it was so rushed this morning with you heading to work…I never got a chance to ask if maybe you'd like to…"

"What?" The temptation to ask was too great.

"Explore this."

He kissed her. Slowly and sweetly, but with such a tumult of raw lust and desire raging behind it, barely contained, that Neela was caught off guard. Ray groaned and she thought, panicking, that maybe she'd nudged his injured arm. Neela pulled back and Ray took the opportunity to snatch air before he plunged her forward to him again.

"_Mmm_ph!" He mumbled as Neela responded, ardently, to his kiss. Lust pounded against his wall of control and he fought the urge to scream at everyone to _leave the floor now_ so—

"Barnett, how's that arm coming?"

Fuck. Pratt.

The curtain rustled with Neela's simultaneous backward leap. Ray, flushed and panting, had no time to recover.

"Going well! We're done!" Neela squeaked as Pratt glanced between the two interns, bemused.

"Barnett, you okay?" Ray's innards seized and Neela broke into a cold sweat for a dark momentas realization dawned on the doctor's face. "Ohhhh, I get it. Needles right? Don't sweat it, man. I can't stand 'em either."

Ray thanked God Pratt could maintain steady eye contact...or that he had ADD or whatever had kept the doctor's gaze from wandering...down there.Ray's southern half had gone rather… stiff. Neela covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh God."

He sat up.

Was she crying?

No…

She was _laughing_!

"What?" He got up and walked over...painfully walked over. Neela collapsed against his chest and continued to chuckle.

"You! That was a sign…there's to be no more…_this _at work." She waved her hand until he caught it. Ray grinned.

"And…at home?"

Neela stepped forward until Ray was nearly pinned against the bed's edge. He was still grinning and whimpered slightly as her face inched closer…closer…closer…and finally a half-inch away.

"Well," her voice had dropped to a throaty murmur, "we'll see."

Ray growled and whimpered again…until Neela pressed her hips to his and silenced him with a kiss. He was panting again when she stepped back, grinning, and waved goodbye.

"See you at home. Try and get some rest."

**END**


End file.
